baby, it's fact
by emilee.x
Summary: Tash Emily, new students at HCC, will the boys become between them, or does best friends really mean friends forever?


This story is a joint fan fic and our first so hope you like it.

Emily Story

I walked back into the flat after my morning run. I saw Gilly layed on the sofa.'What are you doing Lazy bum?' I said as I got a glass of water.  
'Where have you been? It's half 10'  
'On a run, doing some excersise because I want to look after my body'  
I walked into my room to grab some clothes and I saw Tash sitting in there using my straighteners 'You have your own straighteners.' I stood behind her and looked into the mirror.  
'Yeah but they broke.' Me and Tash are big town girls and moved to Hollyoaks to go to HCC later in the summer, and were in student accomadation, been here for about two weeks now,  
and living with Gilly and Rhys, top lads they are really. I grabbed my clothes and went out the room and into the shower, but Rhys was in, and he really does take the micky out of spending too much time in the bathroom, hes like a women. I banged on the door and I got no answer, I did it again and he shouted something, I couldn't quite make it out. It took him forever, I was sat on the floor leaning against the door and when he opened it I went flying. 'OWCHHH.' I yelled, but then I looked up, rubbing my head I saw Rhy's gorgeous body, and then his face, he was laughing at me, but he was the perfect boy.

A I walked back into the room, with my hair wet and curly I went and sat next to Tash, she was so obviously in love with Rhys, but wasn't every girl, and he was such a flirter with the ladies. He knew every trick in the book, all the chat up lines, and you cant go anywhere without him getting a lovely lady intrested in him. He brought a girl home the other day, and the endless flirting was annoying, not like I'm jealous or anything. 'Who's up for a night at the loft tonight?' Gilly suggested.'Yeah ok then.' I said, and Tash and Gilly were coming as well. Sorted. I'd been out with them before, it was a good night, but it didn't end too well, I caused an argument and it was only the 4th day of me being here. I went into my room to do my makeup and hair, when I heard Gilly outside my room, he was pacing up and down the corridor, which lead to the rooms. 'Gilly? Are you ok?' I asked.'Umm. Yeah, sorry, I was just looking for the phone have you seen it''No sorry.' I said and then he came into my room and just laid on my bed, didn't say anything, and he watched me put on my makeup, mascara then my eyeliner.'Why are you staring at me?' I said 15 minutes later.'I just find you attractive, and I love watching you so concentrated, your mouth is just wide open while you did your whole makeup.' He said and I laughed, I was a right gormless person when I did my hair and makeup. I knew Gilly liked me, because when he'd had a few to drink he told me so, and I do have slight feelings for him, he is a proper charmer, and not bad in the looks department. 'Awwww thanks love.' I said and I put my belt on and went and laid next to him, he put his arm around me and pulled him towards him, and we just laid there and hugged, I could have stayed there forever, and he had the nice smell of boys. I closed my eyes and thinking. The room was silent, but it wasn't aquard it felt fine, he kissed my cheek and I didn't move, I had a slight smile on my face and then I got up and walked out my room, feeling horribly mean. Gilly walked out a few seconds after looking quite upset that I just got up and went. I went and made myself a cup of coffee.'Want one''Umm no thanks. Are you ok Emily?' He asked.'I'm fine why''Your just abit edgy today, but ok.' He said and walked off and sat with Rhys, he was reading some dirty lads magazine, I went back into my room with my coffee and put McFly on full blast, this band really do make me smile. I sat up and read my NME magazine. I felt really chilled out until some fool burst iinto my room.'I'LL, I'LL BE OKAYY !' Tash came in and started singing, she made me jump so bad I spilt coffee on my bed sheets, 'Ooh sorry Em.' She said, and then she came and sat down on my floor and she had a huge bar of chocolate, and I jumped off my bed and sat down next to her, I'm a sucker for chocolate. 'So, have you got in with Rhys yet?' I asked.  
'No, but tonight I'm hoping to. But when were out theres more prettier girls than me who are after him, and I don't stand a chance.' She said as I broke a line of chocolate off the huge block, one day I will be morbidly obese. 'If you want him that bad, just go for it, give him a big sloppy kiss.' I said and made kissing noises, we both laughed. We sat there for another 15 minutes speaking about Sheffield and having a good natter. 'TURN THIS CRAP OFF NOW.' Rhy said bursting in.  
'No way man.' I shouted. 'Yes way man.' He said and dived for my iPod, I dived after him and we both laughed, we were in a right tangle on my bed, fighting over my iPod, and Rhys knelt down over me, and he put some indie band on what I didn't even know I had on my iPod and he stood up and started dancing over my on my bed. 'Excuse me? I don't like being under you'  
'Oh you dig it Em.' He lauged and winked.  
'Oh I'm loving it.' I said and he pulled me up, we were both jumping up and down on my bed and dancing, Tash had walked off, I wonder if shes mad at us. I did go off slightly with her love. I stayed with Rhys for another two minutes and then I went off leaving him to dance on his own. 'TASHIEEEEEEEE ! Sorry about that.' I said and ran over to her.  
'Haha, it's ok.' She said and walked off into her room, she slammed the door and I knew she was mad, I went back into my room where Rhys and now Gilly were dancing, I was laughing for so long at the sight of them both.  
'And thats with no alcohol in me.' Rhys said, and I laughed.

That night I was putting on my perfume and I was sorted, they were all shouting me to hurry up, I am the most annoying person for taking my time when I get ready but I can't help it. Tash had got over her moment earlier and we were all fine again, she was flirting her ass off with Rhys it was just like normal. We walked into the Loft, and it wasn't very busy but it was still early days, Rhys was getting the round in, and he didn't ask me what I wanted he just got me a wkd blue,  
'I know what you want, I don't need to ask'  
'I might have wanted a lager.' 'Yeah but you don't.' He said, he was right.  
An hour later, the place was getting busier, and then an hour after that the place was buzzing, free shots were being handed out to you more than was good for you.

Tash and Gilly had gone to get the round in when Rhys started dancing with me, just like he was earlier, we were jumping up and down, going crazy when he stopped, so I did, he put his hands round my waist, and kissed me, nothing special, but then we pulled away and we smiled, and then he kissed me again, more special this time. Oh god what was I doing? I didn't stop myself though, I carried on because it was so good. After a few minutes, I pulled away and we carried on dancing like nothing had happened. When Tash came back with the drinks she didn't know any different and she continued flirting with Rhys, and a few minutes later I was dancing with Gilly this time, and I turned back and Tash and Rhys were on the sofas kissing, I looked away and my smile faded,  
was that slight jealousy? I just had that boy on my lips, now hes moved on to my best friend. I was a bit angry now, and when Rhys came and spoke to me I didn't want to know, I wanted to get him back, he knew he'd got me angry, and he went and kissed her again. I started dancing with Gilly again, bugger Rhys I thought and went to the bar for a drink, and I turned round and started walking over to where the others were and I stopped and saw the most gorgeous person looking back at me, for another 10 minutes he just kept looking at me and smiling and I did it back, bugger this I'm going to talk to him.

Tash Story 

Okay, so I didn't mean to end up with Rhys last night, it just kind of happened.I think I upset Em a little bit, I feel really bad! You shouldn't do that to your best friend but I couldn't keep my hands off of him.  
She seemed pleased enough though, with Gilly, after about half 11 though she disappeared and Gilly was sat chatting up some blonde girl! Honestly, what is it with boys and blondes?  
I asked Gilly what happened to Emz and he just said, " Oh she went off with Will the psycho"  
I didn't like the sound of that but Rhys was groping my ass very firmly and he wouldn't let me get away so I just carried on dancing.  
I woke up this morning with the worst hangover, but my first thought was 'where on EARTH am I?!', then Rhys stroked my cheek with his warm hands and whispered "morning, Little Miss Naughty" softly in my ear.  
"Hi," I murmered back," Wait a second, why am I in your bed Rhys? What happened last night"  
I jumped out of bed, not even WAITING for an answer, remembering what Gilly said about Will the Psycho last night. I burst into Emily's room wearing only my bra and knickers, only to find her putting socks on sat on her bed.  
"Well you could've thought about putting some clothes on Tash, really, I don't really want you bursting in here in your underwear every morning." she said sarcastically.  
"Oh THANK GOD you're ok," I gushed, squeezing her as tight as I possibly could.  
"Erm, what was that for? And PLEASE, get in the shower, you stink of whiskey"  
"Owwwww, my head! Have you got any paracetomol? My head's killing me"  
"Well I'm not surprised to be honest, you drank that much alcohol, then Rhys carried you home, and into his bedroom, you were telling him you wanted it right now, and he seemed happy to oblige"  
I was listening horrified as Emily told me what I'd done that evening, I was still feeling bad because I'd left her all evening, but she then told me about Will and how lovely he was to her.  
I jumped in the shower after my massive mug of tea, gel eye cooler things and ice pack for my head what I bought her for her fourteenth birthday and then, when I was clean, faced Rhys.

He was sat in the SU bar, chatting up a girl worthy of model status.  
"Who's she?" I demanded "Hey gorgeous!" He boomed, standing up away from the gorgeous girl and kissing me to shut me up.  
"Honestly, do you think a kiss will shut me up? Who is she?" I once again demanded.  
"Just some random girl who wanted to know where the rest of me band were, she's a big fan." He charmed his way out of trouble, as usual.  
I turned round briefly just to keep him on his toes for a minute longer, and then my eyes locked in on a very gorgeous young guy with Emily wrapped tightly around him. Rhys followed my eyes and looked round.  
"What's Em doing with Will the psycho?" He asked, frowning slightly, almost looking hurt. I wonder why? It's me he slept with, then again, he did appear to be snuggling up to her last night, when I went to get the round in.


End file.
